An image sensor converts an optical image into an electrical signal. Recent developments in the computer and the communication industries demand an image sensor with improved performance which can be used in various applications such as a digital camera, a camcorder, a personal communication system (PCS), a game machine, a security camera, a medical micro camera, a robot, and the like.